The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus plant, botanically known as Dianthus barbatus, grown commercially as cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Breagreen’.
The new Dianthus plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Dianthus barbatus ‘Hilbrequeen’, not patented. The new Dianthus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Hilbrequeen’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sanremo, Italy in May, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dianthus plant by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sanremo, Italy since September, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Dianthus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.